Kepler 90h
A "V-breed" Thrantosian, Kepler 90h is a member of the Federation of Keplers and the Order of Sloan. Her civilian name is Taegan. Origins in Slavery Born from arranged breeding, Taegan is a type of domesticated Thrantosian known as a "V-breed." While Thrantosians are native to the Kepler 90h planet, the V-breeds are created from selective breeding, overseen by the Vopirians from one of the planet's moons. Kepler 90h is a gas giant within the habitable zone of the Kepler 90 star. Within this zone Kepler 90h's sky is much like Earth's, blue with white clouds. The Thrantosians have adapted with two sets of wings to allow them to stay nearly constantly airborne. They have gills to help them breathe, and their skin can absorb moisture from the water vapor around them. The people of the moon Gol Vopir, though technologically advanced and wealthy, have nearly annihilated their ecosystem through waste and over population. In order to grow crops, the Vopirians established vast farms on Kepler 90h and began using the native Thrantosians as pack animals. Over the centuries great differences began to occur between the wild and domesticated "V-breed" types. For tens of thousands of years Thrantosians existed in complex societies and social groups. They have an intricate written language as well, and are considered just as evolved and intelligent as humans. While wild and V-breeds now rarely interact, the V-breeds have maintained an oral history and their spoken language remains the same, though the dialect has changed some. To ensure compliance from their government and citizens, the Vopirians have falsely portrayed Thrantosians as primitive, simple-minded, under-evolved, and beast-like. The Thrantosians on the farms are kept in line with armed Vopirian soldiers who will use corporal punishment to ensure compliance. Thousands of years of enslavement has made most V-breeds docile and have developed a sort of "acceptance" in working for the Vopirians to ensure their well-being. Despite harsh punishments for misbehavior, the Vopirians keep their Thrantosians well-fed and they have access to shelter and medical care as needed, and many are compliant with their basic needs being met. While freedom of choice is often discussed, such talks die down quickly, in part due to fear and in part because they've been without it for so many generations it's difficult to fathom. No one likes the work and no likes not having a choice, but they're afraid to do otherwise. Less than 100 Thrantosians have escaped this captivity. Outside of the farms, wild Thrantosians look down and pity the V-breeds, but have not been able to stop the Vopirians. From the time she could first fly Taegan was put to work on a Vopirian farm. She was raised alongside her older siblings, but has not seen her parents for a few years, as both her mother and father are in the breeding program, where they are often paired with other Thrantosians to breed top stock and encourage genetic diversity. As such it is likely Taegan has other brothers and sisters she isn't aware of. Taegan was used as a pack mule, carrying bushels of grain and fruit in her talons. At her age she would soon be partnered with a male and have children of her own. Once she joined the Keplers, Taegan was able to fight back against the Vopirians and escape the farm. She took refuge with wild Thrantosians, who have come to accept her and her new abilities and are looking to her to turn the tide against the Vopirians. Taegan feels the pressure, but with her new-found freedom she has become optimistic, hopeful, and idealistic. She's something of a dreamer as well, imaging a better life for herself and all Thrantosians. Taegan was on the Kepler flagship when it was swept up in the black hole from the Inversion War. She received her own small soulburst from the Sloan Queen, which allows her to communicate with members of other factions. More on Thrantosians One of the most unique features about Thrantosians, besides their wings, are their mandibles. Two on the sides and two for the top and bottom, that expand out from the mouth to grab prey while in flight. Their lower jaws are capable of unhinging briefly to allow them to stretch this "second mouth" out to the fullest. Fleshy whiskers on their faces, ranging in number from two to five on each side, help hold prey or hold onto pieces until the mandibles have retreated. They swallow their food whole this way, and do not chew. Because of their mandibles Thrantosians do not speak Earth-like languages. They communicate in a complex mix of whistling and clicking their jaws, and are considered eloquent speakers among their own kinds. Wild Thrantosians have developed a written language (which is part of K90h's outfit) made of straight horizontal lines and are known for written scrolls of poetry several yards in length. Thrantosians use their two sets of wings primarily for flight, though they can swim with them as well. The second pair has a small pocket, where they can insert their thumbs to keep their arms outstretched and control the wings, as this pair has no skeletal limb attached and needs arm movement. Their rear talons hook onto their tails, keeping it in place for better aerodynamics. They use gills on their necks to breathe. Reproduction is via a laid egg, placed in an anchored nest on the water. While the egg starts out as small, it grows and expands to twice it size as the embryo develops. Thratosians tend to pick one mate for life, but even after mating remain with their blood relatives in most cases. The eggs laid by females are protected by other members of the family until a child, called a "flit" hatches. V-Breeds As a result of centuries of selective breeding, the domesticated Thrantosians tend to reach a similar size and shape. They do not know how to hunt, gather, or prepare their own food. With access to Vopirian medical care some have weaker immune systems when compared with those of their wild kin. Being raised under constant care and supervision has somewhat dulled their instincts. Wild Thrantosians Outside of the Vopirian farms, wild Thrantosians vary greatly in size and strength. They have a more rugged appearance, and it is common to find them with nicks in their wings, scars, broken whiskers and chipped mandibles. They have heartier immune systems and sharpened instincts.They resent the presence of the Vopirians and want to see them sent back to their own world. Category:Kepler Senshi Category:Kepler Category:KOSMOS-ver3